MAS ALLA
by Lia-Kon-Neia
Summary: Debes regresar a ser lo de antes. Y aunque seas el mismo, tambien eres otro. Luz y oscuridad... Shounen ai, yaoi.
1. MAS ALLA

**Nyhao!!!**

**Traigo este fic, es un sonfic que se me ocurrio mientras veia el video de la cancion ''Mas alla'' de la Ley.****  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
MAS ALLA  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
  
Un lago congelado, la suave nieve que caia convertida en tempestad, un frio que hace arder la piel, el paisaje tan bello de la blanca tundra...  
  
**_Tengo ganas de gritar  
y mi boca esta cerrada_**  
  
En medio de ese panorama, sus ojos cafe rojizos brillaban con cierta intensidad, su furia era inmensa..... Kai  
  
_''todo este tiempo, sin poder expresar lo que siento.... una vida desperdiciada.... sentimientos, tiempo, energia....para nada''_  
  
Soplo el viento, agitando su cabello. Bajo su mirada.....

_**N**__**o tenia nada que ocultar **_  
_  
__''pero al fin y al cabo, que podia decir, si nunca senti nada__''_ penso una vez mas, sonriendo tristemente.  
  
**_y nadie me ocultaba nada_**  
  
_''podia saber que sentian los demas, pero yo era como el hielo..... duro y frio__'' _ y levanto la vista al cielo.  
  
**_hay algo mas o algo menos_**  
  
--- nunca me importo nada..... ni nadie -- susurro.  
  
**_me da igual lo malo o bueno_**  
  
--- no me importo que me quisieran ni querer a nadie, la alegria o la tristeza, me da igual..... es lo mismo, no siento -- pronuncio sonriendo sarcastico.  
  
**_ dejar morir, dejar vivir_**  
  
---... ahora es desicion mia... -- Dijo, cerrando los ojos.  
  
Kai abrio los ojos y camino hacia el frente, lentamente, al fin se detuvo, frente a un pequeño agujero en el hielo  
  
--- morir... -- Se agacho al borde de este. -- vivir...... -- toco el agua, era fria, cerro sus ojos.  
  
**_estoy hundiendome en la oscuridad del mar_**  
  
camino al frente, la desicion esta tomada, su cuerpo se hunde en la frialdad del agua..... sintio algo de dolor.....  
  
_''pronto pasara....__''_ penso sintiendose entumecido.  
**_  
aqui no hay aire pero al fin podre llegar_**  
  
sintio la falta de aire, el frio era casi insoportable, el dolor era indescriptible.  
  
--- al fin.....  
  
**_ mas alla  
espera un sol que me llevara_**  
  
_''ya no mas represion, no mas cadenas, un nuevo inicio.....__''_ y esbozo una sonrisa, pensando en el nuevo día.  
  
**_sin temer volar  
donde un sueño es realidad_**  
  
_''sere libre.... libre al fin....__''_ Cerro los ojos.  
  
**_mas alla  
podre mentirle a mi corazon_**

_''podre dejar atras las mascaras, dejare de mentirme a mi mismo, mi corazon sera libre para ser tan feliz como quiera....''_  
  
**_sin tener razon_**  
  
_''__no hay motivo para ocultarse en la coraza de dolor forjada por mi mismo, no habra razon para sufrir....''_  
  
**_mas alla no miente la verdad _**  
  
_''mi muerte sera como mi vida....... fria__'' _Y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa ironica.  
  
******_tengo ganas de brillar_ **  
  
un pensamiento lleno la mente de kai, algo funesto y triste...  
  
_''__mis amigos......''_  
  
**_y mi luz esta apagada_ **  
_  
''como pude olvidarlos....olvidar despedirme de ellos....''_ Penso enojado consigo mismo.  
  
**_no tenia a nadie a quien culpar_**  
  
Lucho para salir a flote, apenas tenia oxigeno para pensar, sus miembros entumecidos no respondian bien....  
  
--- !!yo tengo la culpa de esto!!! -- Grito apenas recuperando un poco de aire.  
  
**_y nadie culpabilizaba_**  
  
--- siempre echandote la culpa no? -- Escucho una voz, al tiempo que lo tomaban del brazo.  
  
Kai abrio los ojos, para encontarse con Rei, y al resto de su equipo...  
  
--- te ayudaremos a subir Kai -- Le dijo preocupado.  
  
--- asi es Kai, solo dejanos ayudarte --- dijo el rubio  
  
--- somos tus amigos --- recalco Tyson  
  
--- _'' amigos''_..... chicos!!!!  
  
--- que Kai? -- Pregunto max, mientras luchaba por subirlo.  
  
--- gracias.... gracias por todo este tiempo.... por hacerme sentir lo que nunca habia sentido..... por sacarme de mi celda, por ser mis amigos  
  
Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla entumecida, sus palabras, que habian sido?..... un agradecimiento..... un desvario.....o algo peor, algo como......una despedida?  
  
El rostro de los demas mostro miedo, miedo a lo que vendria, a lo que tal vez planeaba Kai.  
  
**_hay algo mas o algo menos_**  
  
--- nunca me importo lo que pensaran los demas de mi.....  
  
**_me da igual lo malo lo bueno_**  
  
--- no habia distincion entre lo bueno y lo malo, solo lo que yo queria  
  
**_deje morir, deje vivir_**  
  
--- gracias..... por hacerme cambiar.... pero no es suficiente..... aun no soy libre  
  
Kai se solto de los brazos de sus compañeros, dejandose hundir por el cansancio  
_  
**estoy hundiendo**__**me en la oscuridad del mar  
aqui no hay aire pero al fin podre llegar**_  
  
Otra vez se dejo llevar por los brazos de esa agua, cerrando los ojos, resignado a su fin.....  
_  
**mas alla  
espera un sol que me llevara  
sin temer volar  
donde un sueño es realidad**_  
  
_''la ansiada libertad se encuentra cerca, la tibieza de un nuevo sol, en un nuevo lugar, sin miedos y sobre todo, sin dolor'_' penso, viendo el sol que se reflejaba en el agua.  
  
**_mas alla  
podre mentirle a mi corazon  
sin tener razon  
mas alla no miente la verdad_**  
  
_''podre decir que todo esta bien, podre ser feliz, al fin, podre tener paz......paz''_ Y se dejo vencer.  
  
De pronto sintio un tiron, seguido de mucho dolor y frio....  
  
Rei, Max y Tyson al ver lo que su compañero habia hecho, como pudieron lograron sacarlo.  
  
--- Kai!! que diablos hiciste!!!! -- Le grito Rei, furioso y a la vez preocupado.  
  
--- ser libre -- Contesto en un susurro.  
  
**_hermanos del viento  
comparten la razon_**  
  
Rei abrazo a Kai con fuerza.  
  
--- Kai, yo queria decirte.....que yo.....yo te ..... yo....  
  
--- lo se Rei..... yo siento .....lo mismo..... pero .... ya.... ya es tarde.... -- Interrumpio con dificultad.  
  
Kai cerro los ojos. tal vez lo habian sacado pero ya era tarde..... demasiado tarde  
  
**_de cada momento  
que el tiempo desdeño_**  
  
todos los buenos momentos de su vida pasaron frente a sus ojos..... esos momentos fueron los que compartio con sus compañeros, con los bladebreakers.... con Rei

**_vientos desde el mas alla_**  
  
la suave brisa acaricio su rostro, acercandose a su oido, dejando un mensaje en susurros  
  
_ ven, ya es hora, viajemos juntos, ven con nosotros, eres libre   
_  
sintio unos labios sobre los suyos..... abrio los ojos lentamente, volviendolos a cerrar..... correspondiendo al beso....  
  
_**despierta el sol que me llevara **  
_  
dejo escapar un suspiro, al tiempo en que su alma era arrancada de su cuerpo, dejando a ese ser vacio....  
  
_**sin temer volar**  
_  
su alma, se elevo, viendo con dolor a el grupo de chicos que intentaban reanimar su inerte cuerpo  
  
_**donde un sueño es realidad**  
_  
Kai volvio la vista hacia arriba, donde la nieve surge de las blancas nubes.... un sueño realizado.... era libre  
  
**_mas alla_**  
  
se acerco a Rei, y abrazandolo en forma de calida rafaga de viento, se alejo, sin antes susurrarle al oido "yo tambien"  
  
**_podre decirle a mi corazon_  
ahora si, su corazon al igual que su alma eran libres  
  
****_sin tener razon_**  
  
no habia motivos para el dolor, o el odio, solo el gozo ilimitado..... libertad  
  
**_mas alla no miente la verdad......_**  
  
**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
  
--- Kai, esto no es cierto Kai, Kai no esta, el no esta, el no puede morir, no asi..... -- Susurraba inexpresivo Tyson.  
  
--- Kai, no nos abandones, no por favor Kai, hablame Kai, hablame.... -- Decia Max en estado de shock.  
  
El chico chino tomo el cuerpo del bicolor, acomodando las manos de este sobre su pecho.... no habia mas que hacer..... nada  
  
Rei planto un dulce beso en los labio de Kai, aun estaban tibios.....  
  
--- Kai, lamento nunca haberlo dicho.... Kai.... te amo... -- Susurro, mientras una fria lagrima resbalaba por su rostro.  
  
Sintio una tibieza indescriptible, una brisa calida que recorrio su rostro, bajando por su mejilla, y cubriendolo por completo. Escucho algo parecido a un susurro, la voz de Kai.  
  
--- Kai...... -- Dijo en un susurro con los ojos cerrados.

Y penso verlo alejarse.  
  
--- Kai, como querias, eres libre...... -- susurro volviendo su vista al cielo mientras las calidas lagrimas empapaban su rostro...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
  
**Em... OOU fue extraño... T.T me dio tristeza escribirlo!!!  
n.n pues, la historia no se acaba aqui, asi que, espero que les vaya gustando. **

**Espero que les halla gustado. Dejen reviews!!**

**Oyasumi  
:: Carpe Diem ::**


	2. UN NUEVO INICIO

HOLA ^-^  
  
  
  
YAHG: HERMANITA n__n CLARO QUE PUEDES TOMAR EL FIC, PUEDES TOMAR CUALQIERA DE MIS FICS, NO HAY PROBLEMA n///n SERIA UN HONOR, ASI QUE TOMALO TOMALO, ME ALEGRARIA MUCHO.  
  
SE QUE PARECE QUE ESTE FIC NO PUEDE TENER CONTINUACION PERO TARANNNN ^¬^ LA TIENE!!!  
  
ES UNA HISTORIA MEDIO RARA, NO CREO QUE ESTE CONFUSA, AUNQUE SI MUYYYYY EXTRAÑA. (COMO YO)  
  
~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~  
  
A VECES LA VIDA NO TERMINA CON LA MUERTE, A VECES LA MUERTE ES SOLO UN PEQUEÑO DESCANSO, PERO QUE PASA CUANDO LA MUERTE ES SOLO UN SUEÑO?, QUE PASARIA SI TE DIERAN LA OPORTUNIDAD DE UN NUEVO INICIO? SI PUDIERAS VOLVER CON LA GENTE QUE AMAS? SI PUDIERAS REENCONTRARTE CON TU AMOR? Y SI ESTE NO TE RECONOCE?  
  
~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~/~~  
  
---" ESTAMOS AQUI REUNIDOS PARA DECIRLE ADIOS A EL JOVEN KAICHI HIWATARI, HIJO, NIETO, AMIGO, COMPAÑERO. EN VIDA EL LLENO DE ALEGRIA NUESTRA VIDA PERO AHORA SU PARTIDA NOS EMBARGA DE TRISTEZA .....---   
  
MUCHA GENTE ESTABA REUNIDA EN EL CEMENTERIO. EL CLIMA NO HABIA CAMBIADO MUCHO, SEGUIA NEVANDO Y EL FRIO ERA EL MISMO.  
  
DE UNOS OJOS AMBARINOS SALEN CALIDAS LAGRIMAS.... UN CORAZON ROTO ES LA FUENTE DE ESTO.  
  
LA GENTE LLORA, HASTA VOLTAIRE LLORA, NUNCA DEMOSTRO CARIÑO POR KAI, ESO ES LO QUE PROVOCA MAS DOLOR, NO TANTO LO QUE SE DIJO EN VIDA, SINO LO QUE NO FUE DICHO.  
  
REI LLORA INCONSOLABLE, FUE MUY TARDE, DEMASIADO. UNA CHICA LO CONSUELA, EN ESPERA DE QUE REI ESCUENTRE APOYO. ELLA ERA LA UNICA QUE SABIA LO QUE SENTIA REI POR ESE SER QUE AHORA DESCANSABA EN EL ATAUD QUE PRONTO QUEDARIA ENTERRADO EN LA TIERRA Y EN EL OLVIDO.   
  
EL AMIGO DE LA INFANCIA, SE ENCONTRABA PARADO CERCA DEL ATAUD, CON LA VISTA FIJA EN ESTE, NUNCA PENSO QUE ESE MOMENTO LLEGARIA, EL DE DECIR ADIOS. HABIAN COMPARTIDO TANTAS COSAS, HABIAN SALIDO AIROSOS DE VARIAS PRUEBAS, Y AHORA, UNO DE ELLOS SE RINDIO, ABANDONANDO A LOS DEMAS.  
  
UN ROSTRO EMPAPADO NO MOSTRABA TRISTEZA, SINO FURIA. COMO FUA CAPAZ DE ABANDONARLOS? ACASO NO LE IMPORTANRON? NUNCA PENSO EN EL SUFRIMIENTO QUE TRAERIA A LOS DEMAS? ACASO KAI NO SABIA QUE CON SU PARTIDA DEMOSTRABA QUE ELLOS NO VALIAN NADA, QUE NO HABIAN PODIDO MANTENERLO CON ELLOS.... Y DE SUS OJOS AZUL OSCURO SURGIO OTRA LAGRIMA...  
  
MAX SE INCLINO Y DEPOSITO UNA FLOR EN EL ATAUD. NO PUDO DISIMULAR SU TRISTEZA, EL PROFUNDO DOLOR QUE SE SENTIA EL SENTIRSE CULPABLE DE ALGUNA MANERA..... SI TAL VEZ EL HUBIERA EVITADO QUE SE FUERA, TUVO LA OPORTUNIDAD, PERO NO PUDO RECONOCER LA ALARMA, LAS SEÑALES DE QUE ALGO ANDABA MAL...... Y AHORA EL ESTABA MUERTO, YA NO HABIA NADA QUE REMEDIAR, LO UNICO QUE SE PODIA HACER ERA LAMENTARSE.  
  
EL ATAUD DESCENDIO LENTAMENTE, LLEVANDOSE ASI LO ULTIMO QUE QUEDABA DE ESE CHICO QUE FUE TAN QUERIDO POR TANTA GENTE SIN SIQUIERA SABERLO. NADIE SABE LO QUE TIENE HASTA QUE LO PIERDE, Y ESO ES LO QUE PASO EN ESTE CASO.... NADIE IMAGINO LO IMPORTANTE QUE ERA KAI PARA ELLOS, HASTA QUE SE FUE DE MANERA INEVITABLE.  
  
LA TIERRA CUBRIO LA FOSA, Y CIENTOS DE FLORES CUBRIERON LA TIERRA A SU VEZ, TODAS ERAN ROSAS BLANCAS..... UN CHICO HASTA AHORA IGNORADO POR TODOS, SE ACERCO Y JUSTO EN EL MEDIO, DEPOSITO UNA FLOR DIFERENTE A LOS DEMAS, UNA AMAPOLA, DE UN COLOR ROJO SANGRE. HECHO ESTO, EL JOVEN SE ALEJO SIN SER VISTO, SIN QUE NADIE SE DIERA CUENTA DE SU PRECENSIA.  
  
AHORA, OCULTO TRAS UN ARBOL, MIRABA A LA GENTE QUE SE HABIA QUEDADO PARA LLORAR AL DIFUNTO, ENTRE ELLOS LOS BLADEBREAKERS.  
  
SU CABELLO AZUL GISASEO FUE SACUDIDO POR EL VIENTO, Y SU PIEL CLARA ACARICIADA POR LA BRISA. SU DELGADO CUERPO SE RECARGABA CONTRA EL ARBOL Y SUS OJOS SE POSABAN EN UNA SLA PERSONA..... REI.  
  
SE SENTIA MUY CANSADO, EL PROCESO HABIA SIDO LARGO Y DOLOROSO. NO TENIA A DONDE IR, EN PRIMER LUGAR PORQUE YA NO ERA NADIE, NO EXISTIA, NADIE LO CONOCIA, NADIE LO RECONOCIA.  
  
SE APROXIMO A LOS CHICOS CON PASOS VACILANTES, TENIA MIEDO, Y NO SABIA POR QUE, YA LOS CONOCIA, PERO NO PODIA EVITAR SENTIR CIERTA TIMIDEZ, COMO CUANDO ALGUIEN CONOCE A UNA PERSONA IMPORTANTE.  
  
SE PLANTO FRENTE A ELLOS, DISPUESTO A DECIR ALGO, ABRIO LA BOCA, PERO NO PUDO PRONUNCIAR PALABRA.   
  
--- HO...HOLA --- LOGRO ARTICULAR POR FIN.  
  
LOS DEMAS SOLO LO VIERON COMO SE VERIA A ALGUIEN QUE RIE EN UN VELORIO, CON UNA MIRADA DE DEJANOS EN PAZ, DEJANOS SUFRIR.  
  
--- TU FUISTE EL DE LA AMAPOLA ROJA? --- PREGUNTO MAX, AL PARECER SE HABIA FIJADO EN ESE DETALLE.  
  
--- SI --- DIJO EL CHICO--- A KAI LE GUSTA EL ROJO MAS QUE EL BLANCO, Y LE GUSTAN MAS LAS AMAPOLAS QUE LAS ROSAS.  
  
TODOS SE QUEDARON CALLADOS ANTE EL COMENTARIO, ESE CHICO HABLABA COMO SI KAI ESTUVIERA VIVO, COMO SI NUNCA HUBIERA SUCEDIDO LO DEL LAGO.  
  
ESO CAUSO UN PROFUNDO DOLOR EN REI, PENSAR EN QUE KAI ESTUVIERA VIVO, QUE LE CORRESPONDIERA, QUE JAMAS SE HUBIERA MARCHADO... BAJO LA MIRADA Y SIGUIO LLORANDO YA SIN LAGRIMAS, HAY UN LIMITE , UNA PEQUEÑA LINEA QUE SEPARA EL PAIS DE LAS LAGRIMAS CON EL DESIERTO DEL DOLOR SECO. REI YA HABIA TRSAPASADO EL FINO VELO....  
  
--- "LO HECHE TODO A PERDER"---PENSO EL JOVEN DE LOS CABELLOS GRISASEOS.  
  
--- LO CONOCISTE? --- PREGUNTO TYSON.  
  
--- MAS QUE CUALQUIER OTRO --- CONTESTO.  
  
--- COMO?  
  
--- ESO NO ES IMPORTANTE --- SINTIO UN ESCALOFRIO AL SENTIR LA MIRADA DE REI SOBRE EL.  
  
--- Y QUIEN ERES? --- PREGUNTO REI.  
  
--- NADIE...---RESPONDIO EN VOZ BAJA EL CHICO, Y ERA VERDAD, YA NO ERA NADIE, NI SIQUIERA TENIA NOMBRE, VOLVIO A SENTIR UN ABSURDO AGOTAMIENTO. CERRO LOS OJOS Y SE IMAGINO DURMIENDO, ESO ERA, TENIA SUEÑO....  
  
--- QUE TE PASA? --- PREGUNTO MAX.  
  
ABRIO LOS OJOS Y SE ENCONTRO RECARGADO EN REI, SIN QUERER HABIA SIDO CASI VENCIDO POR EL CANSANCIO, AL BORDE DE HABERSE DESMAYADO. MIRO ARRIBA Y PUDO VER EL ROSTRO DE REI, SE QUEDO MIRANDO ESOS OJOS AMBARINOS, CUANDO NOTO UNA CARA DE SORPRESA DE PARTE DE REI. DE INMEDIATO SE INCORPORO Y VOLTEO A OTRO LADO..... PARA EVITAR QUE ALGUIEN VIERA SU SONROJO. ESPERABA QUE REI NO SE HUBIERA DADO CUENTA DE QUIEN ERA, AUN NO ERA TIEMPO.... AUN.  
  
REI SE QUEDO PENSANDO EN ESO, ESOS OJOS, ESA MIRADA, PERO ERA IMPOSIBLE, NO, NO PODIA SER, SACUDIO LA CABEZA INTENTANDO DESHACERSE DE LA IDEA.  
  
--- NADA, SOLO ESTOY ALGO CANSADO --- CONTESTO EL CHICO.  
  
--- TIENES DONDE QUEDARTE? --- PREGUNTO TYSON  
  
--- EN EL PARQUE CREO --- CONTESTO EL CHICO SONRIENDO.  
  
--- QUEDATE CON NOSOTROS --- DIJO REI, NECESITABA AVERIGUAR QUIEN ERA REALMENTE ESE CHICO TAN EXTRAÑO.  
  
--- EN SERIO? --- PREGUNTO ILUSIONADO, SIN PODER EVITAR SENTIR UNA GRAN DICHA Y SONREIR DE MANERA INFANTIL.  
  
--- CLARO --- CONTESTO MAX.  
  
REI SE ACERCO A LA TUMBA DEJANDO UNA FLOR Y DERRAMANDO ALGUNAS POCAS LAGRIMAS.  
  
---" HASTA PRONTO KAI, TE AMO Y TE AMARE POR SIEMPRE"  
  
SE REUNIO CON LOS DEMAS Y SE FUERON, LLEGANDO AL HOTEL, EL CHICO NO SOPORTO MAS, CAYENDO RENDIDO. REI, SIENDO AHORA EL MAYOR, LO TOMO EN BRAZOS, DEJANDOLO EN UNA DE LAS CAMAS.  
  
ERA YA DE NOCHE, ASI QUE LOS DEMAS SE RECOSTARON TAMBIEN.  
  
EL DIA DE MAÑANA, AVERIGUARIAN TODO LO POSIBLE SOBRE ESE CHICO, SOLO HACIA FALTA ESPERAR HASTA QUE ESTE DESPERTARA, SOLO CUSTION DE TIEMPO........ 


	3. MI NOMBRE ES

HAIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NEMESIS: U_U LA LOCA AL ACECHO.  
  
^¬^ SIIIIIII!!!!!!!! VOLVI, AQUI ESTOY.  
  
NEMESIS: ¬¬ NO ME DIGAS.  
  
¬¬ SI TE DIGO.  
  
NEMESIS: NO TE OIGO n___n  
  
SI ME OYES ¬¬****.  
  
NEMESIS: ¬¬ COMO NO OIR TU ESCANDALO.  
  
BIEN , GANE ^^  
  
NEMESIS: O_O  
  
AHORA SI, AGRADECIMIENTOS ^¬^:  
  
LILITH: ^-^ GRACIAs POR TU REVIEW n__n, YA LO IMAGINABA, TAMBIEN ES MI PAREJA FAVORITA, K/R FOREVER!!!!!   
  
AKI: n__nU LAMENTO HABERTE HECHO LLORAR.... LO SIENTO, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO.  
  
*******************************  
  
*******************************  
  
+ COMO VAN LAS COSAS?  
  
MAL  
  
+ PORQUE?  
  
TENGO MIEDO  
  
+ DE QUE?  
  
DE NO DESPERTAR EN EL LO QUE DESPERTE CUANDO ERA OTRO  
  
+ EL AMOR ES ETERNO  
  
E INOLVIDABLE  
  
+ NO TE PREOCUPES  
  
PORQUE NO SUEÑO?  
  
+ AUN NO HEMOS PODIDO DARTE ESE DON  
  
DIJERON QUE EL PROCESO YA ESTABA COMPLETO!!!  
  
+ SUFRIAS MUCHO, LO DEJAMOS INCOMPLETO, CONTINUAREMOS LUEGO....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SOBRE LA BLANCA NIEVE REPOSABA UN CUERPO, SU PIEL BLANCA APENAS LLAMABA LA ATENCION, SUS OJOS CERRADOS Y SU ROSTRO RELAJADO DENOTABAN UNA GRAN PAZ....  
  
--- KAI?  
  
SE ARRODILLO JUNTO A SU CUERPO, SUJETO SUS MANOS, SINTIENDO SU TIBIEZA....  
  
--- DESPIERTA  
  
PERO EL NO SE MOVO, NI SUS OJOS SE ABRIERON NI SU BOCA DIJO PALABRA.....NADA.  
  
--- TE AMO  
  
PERO NI ASI REACCIONO, NI SE LEVANTO, NI BESO CON SUS LABIOS ESA BOCA SEDIENTA DE AMOR...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
REI ABRIO LOS OJOS, Y MIRO A SU ALREDEDOR, VOLTEANDO INSTINTIVAMENTE A LA CAMA QUE ESTABA A SU LADO. PERO ESTABA VACIA, METIO SU MANO EN SU BOLSILLO SUPLICANDO QUE SOLO ENCONTRARA AIRE DENTRO. PERO SUS MANOS TOCARON ALGO CALIDO. DEL AMBAR DE SUS OJOS DOS LAGRIMAS RODARON.   
  
NO, NO HABIA SIDO UN SUEÑO...... KAI ESTABA MUERTO.  
  
TOMO A DRANZER ENTRE SUS MANOS. TYSON HABIA DICHO UNA VEZ QUE, TENIENDO EL BEYBLADE DE KAI ENTRE SUS MANOS, SE DABA CUENTA DE QUE TAL VEZ YA NO LO VOLVERIAN A VER. PERO ESA VEZ KAI ESTABA VIVO, PERO EQUIVOCADO, Y AL FIN Y AL CABO VOLVIO.  
  
PERO AHORA ERA DIFERENTE, TENIENDO ENTRE SUS MANOS LA POSESION MAS IMPORTANTE DE KAI, SE DABA CUENTA DE QUE YA JAMAS VOLVERIA A VERLO, NO VOLVERIA A SENTIR ESA MIRADA, ESCUCHAR ESA VOZ, SENTIR ESA PIEL, SABOREAR ESOS LABIOS......  
  
--- PORQUE KAI? PORQUE LO HICISTE?   
  
Y AHOGO EN LA ALMOHADA SUS SOLLOZOS.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SUS OJOS AZULES SE ABRIERON A LA LUZ DEL DIA.  
  
SE LEVANTO DE LA CAMA, CAMINANDO HACIA EL BAÑO CONTIGUO. SE DETUVO SUBITAMENTE AL NOTAR A ALGUIEN QUE DORMIA EN LA CAMA DE JUNTO.  
  
SE ACERCO Y RECONOCIO AL CHICO QUE HABIAN LLEVADO, EL QUE NO SOPORTO Y SE DESMAYO DE CANSANCIO.  
  
LO MIRO BIEN, SU CABELLO AZUL GRISASEO, CASI NEGRO, SU PIEL CLARA, SU COMPLEXION DELGADA Y OBSERVO SU RESPIRACION.  
  
SE VEIA BASTANTE AGOTADO, Y TAMBIEN TIERNO.  
  
SALIO DE LA HABITACION Y FUE A DESPERTAR A TYSON....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TYSON DESPERTO LENTAMENTE. PERO A DIFERENCIA DE ANTES, NO DIO NI UNA SOLA QUEJA.  
  
EN REALIDAD EL AMBIENTE QUE SE RESPIRABA ERA SOMBRIO, TRISTE.....  
  
--- BUENOS DIAS MAX  
  
--- BUENOS DIAS TYSON  
  
--- Y REI?  
  
--- EN SU HABITACION, SIGUE LLORANDO.  
  
--- EN REALIDAD, LO COMPRENDO, ME SIENTO IGUAL DE MAL MAX.  
  
--- TODOS NOS SENTIMOS ASI.  
  
--- EN QUE LE FALLAMOS, EN QUE NOS EQUIVOCAMOS, MAX? EN QUE? --- DIJO LLORANDO.  
  
--- NO LO SE, Y AUN SI SUPIERA, DE QUE SIRVE AHORA? DE NADA!!! --- RESPONDIO MAX LLORANDO ABIERTAMENTE.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" QUE ES ESE RUIDO?"  
  
EL CHICO ABRIO LOS OJOS LENTAMENTE, LA LUZ LO LASTIMO UN POCO. ¿QUE HORA ERA?. MIRO EL RELOJ Y NOTO QUE ERAN MAS DE LAS 10. INTENTO LEVANTARSE, CUANDO SINTIO UNA PUNZADA DE DOLOR EN UN COSTADO.  
  
" MALDITA INA " MURMURO.  
  
SE LEVANTO REPONIENDOSE AL DOLOR, DIRIGIENDOSE AL ORIGEN DE ESE SONIDO QUE EL ESCUCHABA CON MUCHO VOLUMEN, A PESAR DE QUE PARA OTRAS PERSONAS SERIA APENAS UN LEVE SONIDO.  
  
ENTRO A LA HABITACION Y ACERCANDOSE A LA CAMA, NOTO QUE ERA REI, QUIEN CON SUS SOLLOZOS, LO HABIA DEPESRTADO. SE ACERCO A EL CON MUCHO CUIDADO, LO ABRAZO.  
  
--- REI, NO LLORES, TODO ESTA BIEN --- DIJO CON SU SUAVE VOZ.  
  
--- ES MENTIRA, TODO ESTA MAL, YA NADA IMPORTA --- RESPONDIO SIN DEJAR DE LLORAR.  
  
--- LO EXTRAÑAS HE? --- DIJO SONRIENDOLE.  
  
REI LLORO MAS FUERTE.   
  
EL CHICO ABRAZO A REI CON TODA SU FUERZA, A PESAR DEL DOLOR....   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CUANDO REI HUBO DEJADO DE LLORAR, AMBOS SALIERON A LA SALA DE LA GRAN HABITACION DE HOTEL.  
  
MAX Y TYSON LLEGARON POCO DESPUES. TODOS ESTABAN ANSIOSOS POR SABER QUIEN ERA ESE CHICO, CUYA MIRADA ERA TAN PROFUNDA Y A LA VEZ TAN SUAVE, AQUEL CHICO QUE PARECIA PODER ROMPERSE POR SU FRAGILIDAD, PERO QUE A LA VEZ SE VEIA TAN RUDO.....  
  
--- COMO TE LLAMAS? --- PREGUNTO MAX AMABLEMENTE  
  
--- MI NOMBRE NO ES IMPORTANTE --- DIJO SUAVEMENTE.  
  
--- PARA NOSOTROS LO ES --- DIJO TYSON.  
  
EL CHICO SOLO SONRIO.  
  
--- Y BIEN, COMO TE LLAMAS? --- PREGUNTO REI.  
  
--- MI NOMBRE.... MI NOMBRE ES.... AKISHIMA..... AKISHIMA HIWATARI  
  
*******************************************************  
  
^^ QUE LES PARECIO?   
  
POR FIN SE DESCUBRE LA IDENTIDAD DEL CHICO, PERO UN HIWATARI?  
  
LAS DUDAS SE ACENTUAN NO? n__n   
  
ACTUALIZARE PRONTO  
  
OYASUMI n_~  
  
:: CARPE DIEM/ APROVECHA EL DIA PRESENTE :: 


	4. MI NOMBRE ES II

TODOS QUEDARON SORPRENDIDOS POR LA RESPUESTA, JAMAS IMAGINARON QUE ESE CHICO PODRIA SER PARIENTE DE KAI.  
  
--- HIWATARI? --- PREGUNTO DESCONCERTADO REI.  
  
--- ERAS FAMILIAR DE .... KAI? --- PREGUNTO TYSON.  
  
--- SI --- RESPONDIO AKISHIMA.  
  
--- CON RAZON TE ME HACIAS ALGO CONOCIDO, ES PROBABLE QUE SEA PORQUE ERES UN HIWATARI -- DIJO MAX.  
  
--- ASI ES,--- DIJO AKISHIMA.  
  
DE PRONTO SE HIZO UN INCOMODO SILENCIO, NADIE DECIA NADA....  
  
SE ESCUCHO QUE TOCARON A LA PUERTA.  
  
--- YO IRE --- DIJO MAX, ADELANTANDOSE.  
  
--- NO --- DIJO DE PRONTRO AKISHI --- IRE YO.  
  
CAMINO HACIA LA PUERTA, SINTIENDOSE EXTRAÑO, SENTIA UNA PEQUEÑA PRESION SOBRE EL PECHO, COMO UN PRESENTIMIENTO.  
  
YA ESTANDO FRENTE A LA PUERTA CUANDO DE PRONTO Y SIN SABER COMO, SUPO , SIN TITUBEAR, QUIEN ERA QUIEN TOCABA A LA PUERTA.... VOLTER.  
  
AKISHIMA ABRIO LA PUERTA LENTAMENTE, SOLO PARA COMPROBAR QUE TENIA LA RAZON, PUES QUIEN ESTABA FRENTE A LA PUERTA ERA, EN EFECTO VOLTER.  
  
--- BUENOS DIAS --- DIJO AKISHIMA CON UNA SONRISA EN EL ROSTRO.  
  
VOLTER MIRO A ESE EXTRAÑO CHICO CON FIJEZA. LE PARECIA NOTAR ALGO FAMILIAR EN EL, ALGO CONOCIDO. PRONTO APARTO ESA IDEA DE SU MENTE, APRESURANDOSE A HACER LO QUE DEBIA.  
  
--- VENGO POR LAS COSAS DE KAI  
  
PRONTO LOS DEMAS CHICOS LLEGARON A LA PUERTA.  
  
--- VOLTER.  
  
--- SOLO VENGO POR ALGUNAS COSAS, APARTENSE DE MI CAMINO --- DIJO CAMINANDO AL INTERIOR DE LA HABITACION.  
  
--- DISCULPE, COMO YA VIO, AQUI ESTA AKISHIMA --- DIJO TYSON.  
  
--- ABUELO!!! --- GRITO AKISHIMA ABRAZANDOSE A SU ABUELO --- PUEDO HABLAR CON USTED UN MOMENTO --- MIRO A LOS DEMAS CHICOS --- EN PRIVADO.  
  
VOLTER NO COMPRENDIA LA SITUACION, PERO VIO EN LOS OJOS DE AQUEL CHICO ALGO COMO UNA SUPLICA, NO LE IMPORTO, PERO LE ERA CONOCIDA. SU SANGRE SE CONGELO AL RECORDAR DONDE LA HABIA VISTO. HABIA SIDO HACIA MUCHO, PERO AUN LO RECORDABA.  
  
~~ FLASH BACK ~~  
  
EL AGUA CAIA A CANTAROS SOBRE LAS CALLES DE TOKIO, Y EN UNA MANSION UN HOMBRE HABLABA POR TELEFONO.  
  
--- COMO DE QUE ESCAPO?  
  
AL OTRO LADO DE LA LINEA: ASI ES SEÑOR, HACE 10 DIAS. COMPRENDA SEÑOR, ES UN CHICO MUY AGIL Y EVASIVO. PERO NO SE PREOCUPE SEÑOR, SABEMOS A DONDE IRA.  
  
--- A DONDE?  
  
TELEFONO: A SU CASA, ASI QUE SOLO ESPERAREMOS QUE LLEGE A SU MANSION, Y USTED LO MANDA DE REGRESO.  
  
--- DISCULPE, PERO EL JOVEN KAI ACABA DE LLEGAR --- ANUNCIO UN MAYORDOMO.  
  
KAI ABRIO LA PUERTA DEL ESTUDIO, ENTRANDO. TENIA ALREDEDOR DE 10 AÑOS. ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE MOJADO, TENIA LODO EN TODO EL ZAPATO Y ALGUNOS RASPONES. EN FIN, EN UNA CONDICION DEPORABLE.  
  
--- TENIAN RAZON --- DIJO VOLTER A LA PERSONA AL OTRO LADO DE LA LINEA. DESPUES SE DIRIGIO A KAI --- ERES DEMASIADO PREDECIBLE.  
  
--- MAS BIEN MIS OPCIONES ERAN REDUCIDAS --- RESPONDIO SIN INMUTARSE KAI.  
  
--- KAI, VOLVERAS A LA ABADIA HOY MISMO.  
  
--- NO LO HARE --- RESPONDIO KAI, APARENTEMENTE CONFIADO. VOLTER SE FIJO EN SUS OJOS ROJIZOS, LOS INSPECCIONO BIEN, PARECIAN DECIR "POR FAVOR, NO LO HAGAS". ESA MIRADA ERA UNA SUPLICA, COMO UN INSECTO MIRARIA ANTES DE SER APLASTADO. LO PENSO UN POCO; KAI DEBIA TENER SU ENTRENAMIENTO, PERO; DESPUES DE TODO KAI ERA PARTE DE EL MISMO, NO PODIA HACER ESO.  
  
--- BIEN KAI, VE A TU DORMITORIO Y BAÑATE, TE VES COMO UN PORDIOSERO.--- DIJO TRATANDO DE SER DURO.  
  
TELEFONO: PERO SEÑOR; KAI NO HA TERMINADO EL ENTRENAMIENTO.  
  
--- NO IMPORTA --- CONTESTO Y COLGO.  
  
KAI NO PUDO EVITAR SONREIR.  
  
--- NO CABE DUDA QUE TU ENTRENAMIENTO ESTA INCOMPLETO; NO VUELVAS A MIRAR ASI, JAMAS SUPLIQUES POR NADA, NO DEMUESTRES QUE SIENTES TEMOR; ES MAS, NO SIENTAS TEMOR. SI ESTAS PERDIDO; NO MUESTRES MIEDO Y NO PIDAS MISERICORDIA; ESO ES DE COBARDES.  
  
KAI DEJO DE SONREIR.  
  
--- Y NO DEMUESTRES QUE TE ALEGRA ALGO; DEBES MOSTRARTE INDIFERENTE, NO DES MUESTRA AL ENEMIGO DE QUE TE ALIVIA QUE NO HALLA REALIZADO ALGUNA ACCION. ESO PUEDE SER TU PERDICION. ¿COMPRENDES?  
  
--- SI ABUELO --- CONTESTO KAI; DE INMEDIATO SALIO DE ALLI.  
  
~~ END FLASH BACK ~~  
  
AHORA LAMENTABA ESOS MOMENTOS, ESE TIEMPO, ESAS CONVERSACIONES DONDE SE DEJABA DE LADO EL AMOR Y EL CARIÑO, DONDE TRATABA A SU PROPIO NIETO COMO SI NO FUERA MAS QUE UN INSTRUMENTO PARA SU PLAN DE DOMINACION MUNDIAL. DESPUES DE SU DERROTA; PENSO EN VOLVER A INTENTARLO, PERO AHORA DE NADA SERVIA CONSTRUIR ESE GRAN IMPERIO; NO TENIA NADIE CON QUIEN COMPARTIRLO, NADIE A QUIEN BENEFICIAR APARTE DE EL MISMO.  
  
UNA VOCECILLA LO SACO DE SUS PENSAMIENTOS.  
  
--- ESTAS DE ACUERDO? --- PREGUNTO AKISHIMA.  
  
--- ESTA BIEN --- DIJO, EL PEQUEÑO LO TOMO DE LA MANO Y LO DIRIGIO A UNA DE LAS HABITACIONES.  
  
UNA VEZ DENTRO, EL PEQUEÑO COMENZO A HABLAR.  
  
--- SE QUE TAL VEZ USTED SE PREGUNTE QUIEN SOY, MI NOMBRE ES AKISHIMA HIWATARI --- VOLTER ABRIO GRANDES LOS OJOS --- NO SE SORPRENDA. TENGO 14 AÑOS, EL APELLIDO DE MI MADRE ERA HIWATARI; AL IGUAL QUE EL SUYO. USO EL APELLIDO DE MI MADRE PORQUE CUANDO MI PADRE NOS ABANDONO, USTED QUISO QUE ME DESHICIERA DE CUALQUIER COSA QUE PUDIERA RECORDARMELO. MAMA MURIO CUANDO YO TENIA 7 AÑOS.   
  
--- COMO...  
  
--- COMO SE TODO ESO? NO SE LO PUEDO DECIR, NO AUN, NO AQUI. CREA O NO, SOY SANGRE DE SU SANGRE Y QUIERO VOLVER A LA MANSION CUANDO LOS DEMAS VUELVAN A CASA.  
  
--- PERO...  
  
--- POR FAVOR, PERMITAMELO, DEJEME HACERLO, NO ME INTERROGE NO PUEDO DECIR NADA, SOLO DEJEME ENTRA EN SU CASA, ES TODO LO QUE PIDO.  
  
VOLTER MIRO ESOS OJOS GRISES, ESA MIRADA. AL FINAL SE CONVENCIO.   
  
--- ESTA BIEN AKI. PODRAS LLEGAR A MI MANSION, SABES DONDE ESTA?  
  
--- LO SE ABUELO --- SONRIO AKISHIMA.  
  
AMBOS SALIERON DE LA HABITACION.  
  
--- ME VOY --- DIJO VOLTER DIRIGIENDOSE A LA PUERTA.  
  
--- PERO, ¿Y LAS COSAS DE KAI? --- PREGUNTO TYSON.  
  
--- ESTARAN MEJOR EN LAS MANOS DE MI NIETO --- DIJO CERRANDO LA PUERTA.  
  
Y DRANZER EMITIO ALGO DE CALOR, BRILLANDO UN POCO. SU AMO ESTAB CERCA...  
  
***********************************  
  
^__^UU LO SE, NO HABIA ACTUALIZADO EN MAS DE UN MES JIJIJI.  
  
NEMESIS: -_-  
  
Y_Y ES QUE ME DIO FLOJERA!  
  
EITAN: n_nU  
  
NEMESIS: ^_^U ESTO ES TODO, HASTA LA PROXIMA  
  
EITAN: DEJEN REVIEWS.  
  
OYASUMI n_~ 


	5. INA

Nyhao ^^  
  
Bien, se que hace MUCHO que no continuo esta historia, es mas, ya la habia abandonado ^^U, pero es gracias a una persona que continuo. Y es a ella a quien dedicare lo que queda de este fic:  
  
Dedicado a :  
  
*~*~*CIDMIL JERCOY *~*~*  
  
n_n sin sus reviews, este fic ya no seguiria, pero me has convencido de continuar ^^ Gracias!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
INA  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
El día transcurrió tranquilamente, embargado de dolor y nostalgia, como cada día, en cada hora y en cada segundo.  
  
Detrás de una de las puertas de esa habitación, un neko-jin estaba sentado, con sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas, con el rostro hundido entre ellas. Lloraba, mojando sus ropas y humedeciendo sus mejillas. El dolor tan fuerte que sentía era demasiado. Lo sentía en su pecho, clavándose a cada latido de su corazón. Era culpable, lo sabia, de la muerte de Kai. No había hecho nada por intentar retener a su amado en este mundo, incluso, le sorprendió la tranquilidad con la que acogió la muerte de Kai primeramente, pronunciando las palabras que estaba seguro, este las había escuchado. Y ahora se sentía mal, mal por no haber demostrado a Kai lo valioso que era para todos. Una duda taladraba el cerebro y el alma de Rei: ¿Por qué Kai se había suicidado?  
  
No podía ser por no sentirse querido, pues estaba claro para todos que, en el tiempo que había pasado desde el campeonato mundial (1 semana) Kai era el favorito de las chicas, y uno de los mas admirados beyluchadores. Kai ya era mucho mas amigable con sus compañeros de equipo, ya no era su compañero o su capitán; era su amigo. Volter no había dicho nada, tan solo se ocupo de ganar la demanda legal por parte de la BBA, por el caso de la abadía, pero; aunque su frialdad hacia Kai era latente, eran familia y la sangre es mas densa que el agua y eso era algo que Kai comprendía a la perfección. Si no fue nada de eso, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se quito la vida? ¿Por qué decidió desaparecer de este mundo?  
  
Y una vez mas, sin hallar respuesta, comenzaron a salir lagrimas mas abundantemente que antes. ¡Cuánto amaba a Kai! ¡Cuánto lo extrañaba!  
  
Metió su mano en el bolsillo para sentir la mas valiosa pertenencia de Kai en vida. Pero extrañamente estaba tibio y no frío, como lo había sentido la ultima vez. Algo extraño sucedía...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-- Háblanos de ti Akishi –Pidió Max.  
  
-- Jeje, pues, me llamo Akishima Hiwatari, tengo 14 años, vivo en la mansión de mi abuelo y Kai es, digo, era mi hermano mayor. –Respondió nostálgico.  
  
Silencio. Como lo odiaba y cuanto le gustaba. No podía deshacerse de sus antiguas costumbres, tales como quedarse serio por largo tiempo o agradecer el silencio y el frío del estar solo.  
  
-- Discúlpenme, me tengo que ir – Dijo Aki de pronto. Dicho esto, les dirigió una sonrisa triste, dándoles a entender que no quería compañía, y salió.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-- Akishi es extraño –Dijo Tyson cuando este se hubo marchado.  
  
-- ¿Por qué?  
  
-- No lo se, solo lo es. Hay algo en el que me recuerda a Kai. –Respondió con voz temblorosa al final.  
  
-- Lo se... pobre de el, debe de estar sufriendo mucho con esto.  
  
-- Tanto o mas que nosotros...  
  
Max sonrió tristemente, Tyson tenia razón, había algo en ese chico que hacia recordar a Kai, pero, ese algo, le agradaba. Ese chico le agradaba, demasiado...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
El paisaje ruso si que era hermoso, tan frío, tan solo, como cuento de hadas, dulcemente cubierto de nieve, con la escarcha en las ventanas.  
  
Allí estaba, caminando, sintiéndose mas confundido que nunca. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Estaba donde debía estar, con los Bladebreakers; pero no se sentía a gusto.  
  
Kai había muerto en el hielo hacia ya tres días, el cuarto día fue el funeral y hoy, era el quinto día de su ausencia.  
  
El había despertado el día en que Kai murió, en la noche, en el parque en el que en ese momento transitaba. No tenia ni el mas mínimo recuerdo de su pasado, no sabia cual era su nombre, su edad, si acaso tenia familia. Camino por horas, buscando a alguien que lo conociera...  
  
~~ Flash Back  
  
Cayo sobre la nieve, la luz roja del sol se notaba detrás de las montañas y toda la noche había vagado en busca de respuestas, sin encontrarlas...  
  
Era la enésima vez que caía, pero esta vez no se levanto, estaba cansado, además de que su cuerpo le dolía completamente...  
  
"Maldición!! Que paso?! Donde estoy?!... Quien soy?!" Grito en su pensamiento, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.  
  
-- Yo tengo todas tus respuestas... –Escucho una voz decir. La voz era dulce y agradable, hipnotizante...  
  
-- Qui-quien e-eres t-tu? –Pregunto entrecortadamente.  
  
-- Mi nombre es Ina... –Respondió retirándole el cabello del rostro, el; solo sentía que tan cálidas eran las manos de ella. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, de cualquier forma, su vista estaba nublada. Los abrió, a pesar de la distorsión, puedo lograr apreciar a la chica.  
  
Era de unos 14 años, ojos azul pálido, cabellos blancos que caían hermosamente en la nieve, pues estaba arrodillada frente a el. Su piel era tan blanca como la nieve y su ropa azul celeste consistía en una larga túnica, sin mangas; además, llevaba en su cuello un collar cristalino, con forma de copo de nieve. Parecía estar hecho de algo como cristal, circón o cualquier otra cosa.  
  
Ella lo abrazo y el frío desapareció, dejando en su lugar una hermosa tibieza. Recostó su cabeza en el regazo de la joven y esta acaricio su cabello, sonriendo...  
  
~~ End Flash Back  
  
Metió su mano en su camisa, en busca del objeto que en ese momento necesitaba.  
  
Por fin lo sintió. Lo apretó con fuerza. "Ven, por favor, te necesito" Suplico.  
  
-- Me llamabas? –Pregunto una voz detrás de el. Volteo y allí estaba, su dulce y tierna amiga, su gran cariño y su protectora.  
  
-- Te necesito, Ina.  
  
-- Lo se, mi pajarillo...  
  
Sonrió y abrazo a su linda avecilla. Y el la abrazo, sintiéndose seguro y tranquilo...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. AVE

**Nyhao ^---^**

**n_nU después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, aquí esta el capitulo de mi fic, dedicado especialmente a :**

**_*~*~*CIDMIL JERCOY *~*~*_**

**n_n si no fuera por el, jamás hubiera continuado esta historia.**

**^^ ahora, contestare reviews!!!:**

**Del capitulo 4:**

**Willer Halliwell: ^.^ ya veras, jijiji, podría decirse que si, aunque esta un poco raro ^-^. Gracias por tu review!**

**Tamara: º||º Tu crees? Gracias!! n_n Gracias por el review!! n_~**

**Cidmil: ^0^ Gracias por todo!! Tu fuiste el que me dio animo de seguir esta historia!! Muchísimas gracias!!! Y Muchísimas gracias por tu review!!!**

**Del capitulo 5:**

**Cidmil: n_n Ship, a Rei le tocara sufrir bastante en esta historia, pero veras que no es el único que sufre ^^. Pronto se vera la identidad de Ina y las verdaderas intenciones de ella. n||n Muchas gracias por decir eso y no tienes que dar las gracias, te mereces eso y mas!. ^^ Intentare actualizar pronto. ^___^ Muchas gracias por tu review!!!!**

**Lioku: n_n Que bueno que te guste la historia! Gracias por tu review!!**

**Galy: u.u yo también me caí de la sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que lo mate... T-T pobre Kai. u_u Si, pobre Rei, será quien sufra mas en esta historia. ^^ y estas muy en lo correcto!! Gracias por tu review!!**

**Okashii Aki: ^^ Que bien que te gusta el fic. ^^ jijiji, no te preocupes, no lo abandonare!! n_n gracias por tu review!! me dio muchos animos!!!**

**n__n Muchas gracias a todos por su review!!, ahora si, aquí esta el capitulo ^^:**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
AVE  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  


El ambiente era tan apacible. 

Max estaba dormido en el sillón, al parecer viendo una película, queriendo olvidar el dolor, el sueño lo venció. 

Tyson descansaba en su habitación al igual que Kenny. 

Rei se había rendido al cansancio. Llorar es una acción muy cansada y agotadora. De tanto sollozar las sabanas seguían empapadas. 

Akishima se acerco a el pequeño rubio que reposaba. Acababa de regresar, estuvo fuera todo el día, en compañía de su protectora. 

"Tranquilo mi pequeño, las cosas saldrán bien, lo que tenga que pasar pasara" Había dicho esta. Akishima dio un suspiro de resignación. En realidad esperaba que fuera cierto y las cosas salieran como el quisiera, aunque ¿Cómo quería que fueran? 

-- Maxie... Maxie, despierta... – Susurro el ojiplata, moviéndolo ligeramente. 

-- mmm... – El rubio abrió los ojos adormilado, contemplando al chico frente a el, sonrojándose de momento al encontrarse tan cercanos sus rostros. 

-- Maxie, no debes dormir aquí, te lastimaras. – Tomo la mano del rubio y lo encamino aun taciturno hasta la habitación que compartían. Recostó a Max y después se recostó junto a el, cerrando los ojos y durmiendo... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Esto esta mal... _

Unos enormes ojos dorados iluminaban la penumbra del lugar y un viento frió soplaba, todo en completo silencio y en absoluta oscuridad...

_Realmente mal..._

De pronto sintió ahogarse, como si el aire escapara de sus pulmones sin poder evitarlo. Sus miembros se entumecieron y el frió lo rodeo.

_No debe ser..._

Y el frió entro a su boca, penetrando por su garganta, sintiéndose caer repentinamente. Cerro sus ojos grisáceos y estiro el brazo en busca de ayuda.

_Pero esta pasando..._

Pero los ojos dorados no lo ayudaron, esperando sentir la cálida piel del chino, se topo con un terrible vació. Y sintió el agua en su rostro.

_Te has enamorado..._

-- Rei... -- Susurro, pero apenas hubo abierto la boca, el agua entro. Pronto se vio rodeado de agua... se estaba hundiendo. 

-- Ayúdame... -- Susurro una vez mas, sin importarle el sentir sus pulmones llenarse de agua y su cabeza perder el sentido.

De pronto sintió un jalón que lo llevo nuevamente a la superficie.

_Pero te has equivocado..._

-- *cof, cof* Re...Rei? -- Susurro entre ligeros espasmos de frió. Lentamente abrió los ojos, encontrando frente a si a el chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio, sonriéndole...

_El no es el indicado..._

-- Max? -- Pregunto incrédulo.

-- Tranquilo... estoy aquí... -- Escucho responderle, con ese suave tono de voz.

_Debes regresar.._.

--¿Donde esta Rei? -- Pregunto, pero al hacerlo, sintió un algo, un dolor en su pecho. La expresión del rubio se torno triste un segundo, para después sonreír nuevamente, aunque con tristeza.

_Tu amor es el primero..._

-- Vendrá pronto. -- Aseguro el chico. Akishima cerro los ojos y al abrirlos se hallo nuevamente en la habitación del hotel.

-- Kai... -- Un susurro lo hizo voltear, al identificar ese extraño y a la vez conocido nombre.

-- Rei... -- Respondió también en un susurro. Pronto se encontró frente a el chino, tan cercanos sus rostro y sus cuerpos, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba del otro.

_Aunque no lo quieras..._

-- Kai... te amo... -- Dijo el chino, acercándose aun mas y rompiendo con la distancia, uniéndose en un dulce y profundo beso.

-- Rei... pero... -- Susurro en cuanto se separaron, pero el chino no lo dejo hablar, pues de inmediato logro recostarlo en la cama, al tiempo que comenzaba a besarlo.

_Debes regresar..._

-- Basta... por.. favor... basta... -- Pidió Aki entre besos, pero por mas que lo intentaba, no lograba hacer al chino desistir.

-- Te amo... Kai... Kai...

-- Yo no te amo... -- Respondió asustado de tantas sensaciones que sentía, y mientras mas forcejeaba, mas intensas parecían volverse.

_Porque el hoy es el ayer..._

-- Me amas. -- Aseguro Rei, viéndolo con sus ojos felinos, demasiado felinos, con las pupilas estrechas y en forma vertical, al tiempo en que sus manos seguían explorando el cuerpo del chico.

-- No! -- Respondió al borde del llanto.

-- Si! Me amas, porque Kai me ama. -- Replico el chino nuevamente.

-- Eso no tiene nada que ver!!! -- Y una lagrima broto de sus grisáceos ojos.

-- Claro que si. Eres Kai... diferente, pero lo eres... y debes amarme como lo haría el. -- Grito el neko-jin, quitando la ropa del chico que cerraba los ojos con fuerza, conteniendo las lagrimas. Temía defenderse o lastimar de alguna manera al chico al que estaba obligado a amar. Después de todo, solo existía por y para Rei... solo para él.

-- Kai esta muerto!!! -- Grito una vez mas, implorando dentro de si que alguien lo ayudara.

-- Tu eres Kai!!!

-- No!!!

-- Lo eres!!!

-- ... lo soy... -- Dijo ya tristemente. -- Pero a la vez no lo soy.

Las cálidas manos del chino exploraron su fría piel, su boca soltó gemidos y su inmaculado cuerpo respondió. Todo estaba perdido. Obligado a servir a quien no conoció, presionado a ser lo que no era. Su boca se unió varias veces y sus lagrimas mancharon la sabana. Perdido, mostrando falso amor, entregándose con miedo. Sus cuerpos formaron una unión, su garganta tembló al soltar el grito desgarrador al sentirse destrozado por dentro. Ya nada importaba, no sentía nada. Kai amaba a Rei, Rei amaba a Kai, Kai era Aki, Aki no era Kai... solo confusión. Cada vez mas intoxicante, sus gemidos perdiéndose en el vació. ¿Podría sentir amor alguna vez?... Obligado por su pasado a ser fiel, no considero esa posibilidad. Era su destino, solo esa su misión. Cerro los ojos...

_Regresa a ser lo que eras antes  
devuelve los sueños que robaste  
pide a gritos una luz de esperanza  
y suplica que se apiaden de tu alma.  
  
Porque has arrebatado una vida  
debes devolverla   
sacrifícate, muere  
Vuelve a la luz de la que llegaste  
y deja que la sombra tome tu cuerpo_

_Cual espejo de dos caras  
muestra la parte que se ha roto  
oculta tu pureza y devuélvenos   
lo que nos has arrebatado._

_Porque eres oscuridad y luz...._

_Muéstranos tu ayer, desaparece el mañana...  
Queremos vivir el hoy,  
sin importar el precio_

_Tu vida no vale para mi,  
regresa a ser lo que eras antes  
devuélvenos nuestros sueños..._

_Porque el hoy es el ayer y el mañana no existe..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akishima abrió sus ojos grisáceos, al sentirse nuevamente turbado. Su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor y sus pupilas temblorosas...Todo estaba mal!!! Ya no lo soportaba!! No tenia conocimiento especifico de las cosas, ni de su pasado, ni de su presente. No tenia ni idea de que hacer, pero algo en su pecho se lo indico. Se levanto de la cama silencioso, como atraído por una fuerza extraña y salió de la habitación. 

Continuo siguiendo sus instintos y camino hasta llegar a la habitación del neko, donde abrió lentamente la puerta, sin hacer el menor ruido para no despertar al chico. Se acerco a la cama y observo al chico dormir. Hacia poco, en su pesadilla, había sentido deseos de golpearlo y defenderse, pero ahora se veía tan apacible, descansando por fin de tanto dolor y lagrimas. 

Sus ojos dorados debajo de esos párpados, sus labios entreabiertos, su faz tranquila, como ensoñación. La lánguida y tenue luz de la luna que entraba le daban una figura aun mas etérea. Aki comenzó a sentirse extraño, como cada vez que lo veía, algo dentro de el lo obligaba a sentir esa devoción... casi no podía contener sus deseos de abrazarlo, besarlo, acariciarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba ( si es que realmente lo amaba), pero se calmo y presto atención a la luz rojiza proveniente del bolsillo de Rei. 

Allí, la luz rojiza era emanada por el pequeño objeto, el bit. Akishi, con el mayor cuidado posible, deslizo su mano entre la sabana, hasta el bolsillo, de donde cogió el blade, sintiendo de inmediato la calidez de este. 

Lo metió en su bolsillo y antes de salir, acerco su rostro al del chico dormido y planto un suave beso, apenas ejerciendo un poco de presión en los labios. Inmediatamente después salió de allí. 

Salió del edificio, no podía correr el riesgo de que lo encontraran. Después, en el parque cercano comenzó a practicar, como hacia tanto no lo hacia. El blade giraba en el plato, y Akishi lo contemplaba alegre y sonriendo tiernamente. Entonces libero a la hermosa bestia bit, que lanzo su característico chillido y se acerco a su dueño. Akishi lo miro ilusionado y embelesado, era tan hermoso! 

Continuaron viéndose, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por otro blade que se impacto contra el de Akishi. Dranzer soporto e inmediatamente despues ataco, sacando el blade con facilidad. Akishima recogió 'su' blade. 

-- ¿Quién eres? – Dijo una voz a Akishi -- ¿Y porque tienes el blade de Kai? 

Akishima volteo y miro al recién llegado. Era un chico de su misma edad, un poco mas grande, de cabello rojo y ojos azules. Su rostro indiferente y frío dejaba escapar una expresión de enojo e indignación. 

-- ¿Tu conociste a Kai? – Pregunto Akishi, curiosamente. 

-- Contéstame... – Exigió el pelirrojo. 

-- Mi nombre es Akishi, Akishima Hiwatari y tengo el blade de Kai porque... lo robe a Rei... – Admitió cabizbajo. 

-- Yo conocí a Kai... y no tenia ningún pariente aparte de Volter. 

-- No es cierto!! Yo soy su hermano... era. – Contesto. 

-- Kai nunca me dijo nada de un her... – Dijo el ruso. 

-- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto Akishi. 

-- Mi nombre es Tala. – Respondió fríamente. Desde la muerte de Kai, se había mostrado mas frío que antes, indiferente, triste y bastante resentido con el mundo. 

-- ..... – Akishima lo miro como examinándolo, sintiéndose extraño, muy extraño. – Tu nombre no es Tala..... 

-- ¿He? 

-- Te llamas..... Yuriy, Yuriy Ivanov. – Dijo con seguridad, aunque tímidamente, sonriendo, como solo el sabia hacerlo. 

-- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Dijo Tala asombrado. Muy pocas personas sabían eso, nadie ajeno a la abadía. 

-- No lo se... – Respondió y después sonrió. – Me tengo que ir, nos veremos luego Yuriy. – Después de esto, recogió el blade y salió corriendo rumbo a el hotel. 

-- Ese chico... 

-- ¿Cuál chico? – Dijo una voz detrás de el. No fue necesario que volteara para saber quien era el dueño de esa voz, la conocía perfectamente. Bryan. 

-- Un tal Akishima... tiene un algo que me molesta... – Respondió. 

-- Y por eso saliste de la abadía a esta hora? – Pregunto molesto el otro.

-- No podía dormir... tenia algunas pesadillas. -- Respondió.

-- ¿Por lo de Kai? -- Dijo, aunque sabia la respuesta.

-- ... Si... el era mi mejor amigo, a pesar de todo... -- Respondió tristemente.

-- Comprendo... además, fuiste el primero en hacerlo reír si no me equivoco... -- Recordó Bryan, evocando tales momentos.

-- Así es... regresemos. -- Dijo Tala, dándose la vuelta y caminando de vuelta a la abadía. Tenia la mirada muy en alto y aunque vidriosos, sus ojos mostraban aun una seguridad y determinación ejemplar. "Kai no querría verme llorar" se dijo. 

-- Yuriy... -- Susurro a lo lejos el otro ruso. "Como haces falta Kai..." 

Si tan solo supiera que este estaba allí, tan cerca... y a la vez tan lejos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

¿Para eso querías que soñara no?  
_ Así es... no debes olvidar lo que eres._

¿Pero tenias que ser así?  
_ No hay remedio, mi avecilla._

Fue doloroso  
_ Has soportado mas._

Me refiero a que me lastimo dentro, en el alma.  
_ ¿Tienes alma?_

No lo se... solo se que me he sentido extraño  
_ Eres extraño_

Basta... continuas lastimándome.  
_ Mi pequeño, te lastimas solo... recuerda lo que eres y no te preocupes por nada mas._

No me gusta ser lo que soy  
_ Tendrás que aceptarlo..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El chico volvió al hotel y sin hacer ruido, devolvió el blade a su 'dueño', sonriendo al ver esa apacible sonrisa en el neko.

-- mmm... Kai... -- Susurro el chino, lo cual hizo entristecerse al de ojos grisáceos... 

-- Acéptalo... esta muerto. -- Dijo mientras salía de la habitación. 

"Esta muerto... Kai esta muerto, pero yo estoy vivo... y yo no soy Kai...yo soy Akishima... Kai amaba a Rei, pero yo no soy Kai, no debo de amar a Rei si no quiero." Reflexionaba mientras se recostaba en la cama de Max. "Yo... yo soy libre... tengo una vida... puedo hacer lo que quiera."

-- Soy libre... -- Susurro con un bostezo, mientras se acomodaba junto al rubio. -- Y puedo amar... a quien yo quiera...

Libre, como un ave. Tan libre como un ave que se remonta al vuelo

Pero pronto, algo cortaría sus alas.

Muy pronto.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Corto, feo y soso, pero allí esta. ^^U esta algo confuso no? jijiji n_n. Espero que les halla gustado.**

**Oyasumi n_~  
:: Carpe Diem ::**


	7. TRAMPAS

**Nyhao n0n**

**T.T bua!! no puedo creer que recibí tantos reviews!!! n.n yupi!!!!!!!!!! nn se nota que me pone contenta?**

**Todos: ¬¬U para nada...**

**nn pues lo estoy!!! O ahora, a contestar reviews!!!!!!:**

****

**Lioku:  
- sip!! Por fin actualice!!! y tienes razón, hacia mucho que no lo hacia!!! nn gracias por estar al pendiente de mis fics! Gracias por tu review!!**

**Javi:  
O Si!!!! La cosa es exactamente como dices!!! nnU yo quiero muchísimo a Aki, es uno de mis OC favoritos nnU. Sip!! ¬.¬ Rei debe aceptar que Kai esta muerto. xD da! Rei es el que mas sufre en este fic, aunque Aki también, Max también y Yuriy! - Yuriy!! u.u en este capitulo no sale, pero en el próximo si . Tienes razón! Aki puede amara a quien quiera!! Muchas gracias por tu review!!!!**

**Galy:   
- Ship! lo continué! nnU pues, parece que si, Aki se esta enamorando de Max, pero eso tiene su razón. 0 si!! Eso que dijiste! nnU jeje, si esta un poco confuso, pero se ira resolviendo. Tranquilo! Rei estará bien, si, sufre mucho, pero terminara bien, ya veras nn. Gracias por tu review!!!**

**Serenity chan:   
Nyhao! que bien que te gusto mi fic, y ya veras que lo continuare nn. Tienes razón, a pesar de resucitar en otro cuerpo, Kai no iba a ser el mismo, pues la vida solo se vive una vez. No hay dos vidas iguales y menos dos personas idénticas, por mas parecidas que sean. Ya veras que la confusión desaparecerá y Rei estará mejor. Gracias por tu review!!**

**Okashii Aki:  
que bien que te gusto que lo continuara nn me alegra mucho! nn que bien que te gusto! jeje, medio confuso no? pero que bien que le vas entendiendo. Opino igual que tu, Aki es Aki y si quiere estar con Max, puede estar con el!!!!!!!! -.- uy, yo también me emociono, Akishima es mi OC favorito, y me duele que sufra. - Claro que le continuare!!! Gracias por tu review!!!**

**Tamy:  
nn sip! lo suponía! no te preocupes por lo de la inspiración, después de todo, teniendo la trama en mente, es difícil perderla . Muchas gracias por tu review!!**

**Ark angel y Dark ankel:   
Nyhao primis!--... ºº ... Muchas gracias por decir eso, Omokage fue mi primer fic, yaoi y lemon para empezar xD. nn Ikanaide la actualizo hoy o mañana. -U jejeje, pues si, parece que Max esta enamorado de Kai, que es Aki, nnU jijijijiji, pues sip, mate a Kai uu aun no puedo creerlo, pero ya veras a donde llegara este fic, ¿sin él? . no puedo decirte, porque arruinaría el final del fic. - tranquila por lo de las parejas, Kai estará con Rei, lo aseguro! ok n le preguntare a Nico-chan (- mi sis!) porque no se muere el bro de Ark. oyep, si leí el review TT que gacho que estando en un fic, se les olvide ponerte, pero tranquilis! ya verán que en el siguiente chapi aparecerá, estoy segura, mi sobrinis Mod sabrá recompensarlas, creo. Ark! no llores! Yo si te quiero!... ¬.¬ tienes razón Dark, los bro son un fastidio! soy la única que sabe que eres mi prima? o.o Oh... pues también esta Neko-chan, que es hermana de Rei y varios mas nn, aparte de la ciberfamilia, tengo otra familia grandísima que es la formada por todos los parientes de mi primo Rei. Muchas gracias por tu review!!!!**

**Chibi-Kaisie:  
no te preocupes por eso, nn me alegra mucho que me hallas mandado un review. ºº en serio si te impresiono? nn Gracias! La razón del suicidio aparece en el próximo capitulo, y Rei se da cuenta de que Kai es Aki porque la chiquilla esa (Inna) se lo dice, en este capitulo aparece en un flash back. Muchas gracias por tu review!!!!**

**Lizz:  
O Gracias!!! nn me alegra mucho que no se arrepienta de haber leido este fic. - y como vez, lo continuo pronto, lo mas rapido que puedo ! nn ya vera lo que pasa, espero que le guste tiita. sip! segun tengo entendido, usted es mi tia . ... nnU o tambien he estado un poco revuelta con lo de la familia, pero es cuestion de preguntar n.nU jeje. Tambien es un placer para mi conocerla . Muchas gracias por su review!!!**

****

**O Gracias por sus review!!! nn ya veran que las dudas se iran despejando, creo U. Ahora si, aqui esta el capitulo: **

**  
TRAMPAS  
**

Amaneció. 

Todo estaba tranquilo, en silencio. En esa habitación de hotel, sin embargo, no todos dormían. Era sorprendente que a pesar de la atmósfera de tristeza y dolor, aun alguien pudiera sonreír...

-- ¿De compras? -- Pregunto una vez mas algo desconcertado el castaño.

-- Así es Kenny, dentro de poco volveremos a nuestro hogar y pues, me gustaría llevar buenos recuerdos de Rusia... -- Dijo Tyson. 

-- Y que hay de Rei? El también ira? 

-- Si... sabes? me preocupa... ha estado llorando todo este tiempo... y hoy despertó sobresaltado, dijo que tuvo un sueño terrible. Dijo algo sobre saber la verdad... temo que se este volviendo loco, después de todo, Kai era todo para él. -- dijo tristemente, mientras se recostaba en el sillón.

-- No te ves muy triste con la muerte de Kai... 

-- Es que no se porque estarlo, llorar no servirá de nada... además, no siento que este muy lejos... es extraño, pero así pienso. -- Termino de decir. 

Ambos guardaron silencio, porque, en realidad era cierto. Una razón por la cual no se sentían tan mal era, que estaba allí, estaban seguros, pero ¿Donde? ¿Como es posible?... no, no hay respuesta, solo la pregunta asfixiante.

-- Debemos despertar a Max...

-- Y a Aki... -- Dijo Rei entrando a la sala, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes ( ¬.¬ que todos ni que nada, solo eran Kenny y Ty-chan) 

-- Si. -- Respondió Kenny, caminando hasta la puerta de la alcoba donde dormían Max y Aki. 

Abrió la puerta lentamente, sin hacer ruido, cosa realmente innecesaria, pues de cualquier manera, era para despertarlos para lo que entraba a la habitación. Rei y Tyson permanecían en silencio, no había mucho que decir. 

-- Chicos, vengan a ver esto... -- Susurro sonriendo el pequeño Kenny a los otros. 

Se aproximaron. Tyson sonrió al igual que Kenny, pero en Rei el efecto fue diferente, pues sintió dentro de él un extraño enojo, enfado.   
En la cama, estaban ambos chicos, el rubio y el de cabellos grisáceos; estrechamente unidos. Akishima se refugiaba entre los acogedores brazos de Max, este tenia una de sus manos en la suave mejilla del otro. Se veían tan tiernos, tranquilos, inocentes... 

-- Hay que apresurarnos si queremos irnos ya. -- Fue lo único que dijo el chino al darse la vuelta, caminando hasta el baño. 

-- ¿Que le pasa? -- Dijo algo molesto Kinomiya al ver la reacción de Rei. 

Se acerco a la cama y comenzó a mover un poco, para hacerlo despertar. Poco a poco, el rubio comenzó a despertar. 

-- Max... despierta... vamos a salir. -- Susurro. Max dio un bostezo. 

-- Salir? A donde? -- Pregunto este, tallándose los ojos. Se veía aletargado y con el dorado cabello revuelto. 

-- Mañana saldremos de Rusia, iremos de compras... -- Termino de decir el castaño, sonriendo. 

-- Ahora, despertare a Aki!! -- Grito Tyson. 

-- Espera... -- Dijo Max. Tyson lo miro desconcertado. -- Lo despertare yo. -- Termino de decir sonriendo. 

Tyson asintió. 

-- Te esperaremos, pero no te tardes! -- Dijo Tyson. 

Tyson y Kenny salieron.   
Max miro al chico que seguía dormido a su lado. Movió algunos mechones para verlo mejor... ese chico era curioso. Se veía tan débil y a la vez se notaba esa fortaleza, se veía tan inocente, pero algo dentro le decía que no debía confiar mucho en las apariencias. 

-- ¿Quien, quien eres realmente? ... -- Pregunto, sabiendo que no tendría respuesta. 

-- Hikari...yami... -- Susurro aun dormido, el ruso-japonés. 

-- ¿Luz? ¿Oscuridad?... No te entiendo... -- Dijo una vez mas. Vaya, el chico hablaba dormido. Lo agito un poco. 

-- mmm... -- Gruño con enfado al sentirse molestado y extendió los brazos, buscando inconscientemente al chico rubio que lo acurruco. 

-- Aki... despierta 

-- No... Max? -- Fue despertando el chico. Sus ojos grisáceos se fijaron en los de cielo del rubio. Se sonrojo, para después de un segundo volver a su habitual tono pálido. 

-- Arréglate, saldremos. -- Informo sonriendo. 

-- ... -- Aki no dijo nada, solo asintió y se levanto. 

-- ¿Que paso anoche? -- Dijo Max de pronto. 

-- A que te refieres con eso? -- Pregunto entre confundido y temeroso. 

-- Saliste, regresaste como una hora después. Cuando despertaste te veías muy... intranquilo y cuando volviste estabas demasiado agitado... 

-- Como... 

-- Supe? Estaba despierto. Dime... ¿Que paso? -- Max se acerco al chico, quedando justo frente a él. Aki bajo la mirada, desviándola. 

-- Solo tuve una pesadilla..... 

-- ¿Quien eres? -- Pregunto, apenas alzando la voz. 

-- Yo... soy Aki. -- Respondió. 

-- Lo sé, pero no siempre lo fuiste... confía en mi... -- Sus ojos se clavaron en los del otro. Sonreía, esperaba una respuesta. 

-- ¿Que quieres saber? -- Pregunto resignado. No podía negarse ante esos ojitos de cachorro y esa sonrisa... y tuvo el presentimiento, la sensación, de que siempre fue así. 

-- ¿Quien eres? -- Pregunto nuevamente Mizuhara. 

-- Yo... no lo sé. -- Respondió con un ligero quiebre en su voz. Max lo noto y decidió dejar de hacer preguntas. 

Nuevamente el silencio invadió el lugar. Y nuevamente ese sentimiento, algo palpable. Kai estaba cerca... 

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_"No!! no puede ser posible!!!"_ Pensó el chino mientras mojaba su rostro en el lavabo. 

Se seco con una toalla y se contemplo en el espejo. Su rostro pálido, ojeras marcadas, sus ojos mas que dorados, rojizos; tan demacrado, agotado. Si alguien pudiera describir el dolor, seria la imagen misma de Rei en ese momento. Volvió a mojar su rostro. Su mente era un mar de confusión. 

_"¿Porque?!! ¿Que fue lo que sentí cuando vi a Max con Aki? ¿Acaso... celos?... ¡¡¿Pero porque?!!"_

Abrió el grifo de la bañera, el agua caliente salía, llenando el lugar de vapor. 

_"¿Por ese sueño? ... solo fue eso, un sueño... "_

Varios flash back pasaron por su mente, imágenes desconcertantes, esos ojos grisáceos mirándolo con miedo y deseo a la vez, mientras le quitaba la ropa... esas voces en el fondo. ¿Porque estaba tan seguro de que ese chico era Kai? ¡Solo fue un sueño! Pero esa chica... 

**Flash Back**

-- Estas segura de lo que dices? -- Pregunto una vez desconcertado. 

Una figura frente a él, lo miraba con esos ojos azul pálido. Hacia unos minutos había comenzado la conversación, cuando la chica apareció sorpresivamente. Pero, a pesar de lo extraño, la chica no infundía temor alguno. 

La chica de cabellos blancos asintió. Rei negó una vez mas. 

-- Pero, no puede ser posible... -- Repitió, casi en shock. 

-- Escucha gatito, esa _es_ la realidad. Son el mismo, pero diferente... pero el tiempo se agota, y debes elegir quien será... -- Dijo con su dulce voz. 

-- No!! 

-- Él es masilla en tus manos, debes moldearlo, pero debes hacerlo _tu._ Acércate a él, háblale... él te necesita. 

-- Max... -- Susurro, recordando que en todo ese tiempo, era ese el que mas había estado con Aki. 

-- Ese es el problema gatito, el osito esta demasiado cerca de mi avecilla. Él lo esta moldeando... ¿Quieres recuperar a Kai? -- Rei asintió. -- Lucha por él!! el avecilla es tuya, siempre lo ha sido, no lo pierdas. 

-- No se como... 

-- Ya lo sabrás, será por instinto gatito. -- Aseguro sonriendo. -- Lamento mucho lo que te haré gatito... 

-- ¿Lo que me harás? 

-- Sueños... solo sueños. -- Susurro. 

-- ... sueños... 

De pronto, el collar de la chica comenzó a brillar intensamente, llenando el ambiente de una hermosa calidez. 

-- ¿Que sucede? -- Pregunto Rei, adaptando sus pupilas a la inmensa luz. 

-- Es solo mi avecilla... 

-- Aki? 

-- Así es... iré con ella... alguien debe protegerlo. -- Dijo sonriendo una vez mas. Se despidió con un ademán y después, desapareció, simplemente se desvaneció, justo como había aparecido, como deshaciéndose en la nieve que arroja el viento. 

-- Es masilla en mis manos... Aki es Kai... Kai es mío... -- Susurro una vez mas Rei, mirando el vació. Una nueva lagrima surgió de sus ojos. Su Kai! Cuanto lo extrañaba, cuanto le dolía su ausencia!! Y que cerca estaba... 

**End Flash Back**

_"No puedo cumplir con eso!!"_ Rei se sentía cada vez peor. Esperaba poder volver con Kai, pero, no sabia si podría. 

-- Kai... -- Dijo a la nada. Le dolía mucho la ausencia de su chico. Tanto amor para dar. Nadie con quien compartir. 

-- Max... -- Ese chico que inconsciente, le arrebataba la ultima esperanza de volver con Kai. 

-- Aki... -- Kai, ambos el mismo. Tan iguales y a la vez tan distintos. 

_'Acércate a él, háblale '_ ... eso haría. Si quería recuperar a Kai, primero debía deshacerse de Aki. Para el regreso del fénix, hacia falta la muerte de la avecilla. Y el era el cazador... 

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-- Por fin sales!! -- Dijo Max sonriendo cuando Rei salió del baño. 

-- Te tardaste una eternidad. -- Concordó el castaño. 

-- Si viejo! Creímos que te habías muerto!! -- "Ups! Que error!!" pensó Tyson. Y como lo imagino, todo quedo en silencio. Tyson bajo la vista, al igual que los demás. Miro consternado a Rei, esperando verlo llorar nuevamente. 

Una sombra cubría los ojos del chino. Pero de pronto, sus ojos volvieron a brillar y levanto la mirada, esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Los demás sonrieron igual. 

-- Nos vamos?! -- Dijo Akishima entrando a la sala. Se veía bastante sonriente, sus ojos azul gris se veían llenos de un brillo especial. 

Max asintió. 

-- Si! Vamos Aki. -- Dijo Rei a su vez sonriéndole. Aki se sonrojo, nunca había visto a Rei sonreír... aunque realmente si lo había hecho, lo había visto sonreír, llorar, enojado, pícaro, de todas formas, solo que no era él, sino Kai. Vaya que estaba confundido con respecto a su identidad. 

Salieron del hotel, como hacia tanto no lo hacían. Con una sonrisa en la boca.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-- Estuvo bien comprar _todo_ esto? -- Pregunto Aki mientras caminaban. En sus manos cargaba varias bolsas y cajas.

-- Claro!! Además, la mayoría es ropa. -- Contesto Tyson.

-- Hmf. -- Gruño Aki. 

Rei abrió un poco mas sus ojos. _Ese_ era el gruñido de Kai, el que hacia cada vez que se sentía fastidiado con algo o alguien. Cada vez se convencía mas de las palabras de la chica, que por cierto no le había dicho su nombre.

-- Mira!! Un elevador!! -- Grito Max viendo el mencionado lugar.

-- Y? -- Pregunto Rei.

-- ¿Que mas? A jugar!!! -- Contesto Max, sonriendo y corriendo al elevador. -- Atrápenme si pueden!!

-- Oh no... -- Susurro Tyson.

-- Yo iré!! -- Sonrió Aki. -- Aquí tienes las bolsas Ty, poka!!! 

-- ¿Que?! Akishima!!! Vuelve aquí!!! -- Grito Tyson enterrado entre las bolsas y cajas. Aki contesto despidiéndose con la mano, guiñando un ojos y corriendo con una sonrisa en la boca.

-- Esos dos se llevan bien. -- Dijo Kenny, palabras que hicieron a Rei sentirse nuevamente... celoso?

-- Iré por ese par de niños. -- Dijo Rei, mientras acomodaba sus propias compras en el suelo. Hecho esto, salió corriendo.

-- ¿Que se traen esos tres? -- Pregunto Kenny.

-- Ni idea Jefe... Mira! Un restaurante!! Vamos!!! -- Grito Tyson divisando dicho lugar. 

Una gota resbalo de la cabeza del chico de anteojos, mientras Tyson entraba al susodicho lugar. Kenny sonrió, después de todo, seria el señor Dickenson quien correría con los gastos...

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-- Espérame Maxie!!! -- Grito Aki, correteando al rubio. Se sintió cansado y se detuvo, poniendo las manos en las rodillas, recuperando el aliento.

-- Akishi. -- Dijo Rei en cuanto logro acercarse al chico. Este se volvió y le sonrió.

-- Tenemos que ir por Maxie. -- Informo Aki. Rei asintió. 

-- Aquí estoy!! -- Max estaba unos metros enfrente de los chicos. 

-- ¿Quieres jugar? -- Pregunto Akishima desafiante. Y otra vez volvió a relacionar a Aki con Kai. El mismo tono de voz.

-- Claro!! Que te parece una carrera en el elevador? -- Pregunto Max.

-- Chicos, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero no es hora de jugar. -- Dijo Rei tranquilamente.

-- Esta bien! Yo en el de la derecha y tu en el de la izquierda. -- Contesto Aki, ignorando a Rei. 

-- Hasta el ultimo piso!!. 

Ambos chicos salieron corriendo. Rei fue detrás de Aki, bastante enojado.

Max subió al elevador y en cuanto entro, se cerro la puerta y oprimió el botón del ultimo piso.  
Aki también corrió e hizo lo mismo, pero con la diferencia de que, antes de que se cerrara, Rei, con rápidos movimientos, logro entrar. 

El elevador comenzó a subir.

-- Akishima Hiwatari!!! -- Grito Rei al pequeño Aki, que lo miro asombrado.

-- ... -- 

-- Te estas comportando como un niño!! Debes de ser serio. -- Dijo el neko.

-- Yo seré lo que yo quiera. -- Respondió cruzándose de brazos. He ahí otra semejanza con el antiguo Kai.

-- Serás lo que eres!! 

_"Así es, no puedes evitar tu destino"_  
...Cállate  
_"Eres lo que eres, te guste o no mi avecilla"_  
... No quiero ser lo que soy.

-- ...No... -- Susurro Aki, mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo acuoso.

-- Si!. -- Ordeno el chino.

_"No puedes evitarlo, deja de luchar contra ti mismo"_  
... No!!  
_"Mírate, estas junto a la persona que amas..."_  
... No lo amo.  
_"Eres Kai, Kai lo amaba, tu debes amarlo... date cuenta, sientes algo por él."_  
... Lo sé... no puedo evitarlo.

-- Mi destino esta escrito... 

-- ¿Que quieres decir con eso... Kai? -- Dijo Rei.

-- No soy Kai... no quiero serlo... -- Susurro Aki, cada vez gastando mas energía, peleando contra sus sentimientos.

-- Pero, ¿Lo eres? -- Pregunto curioso.

-- ... Lo soy... -- Respondió.

-- ¿Me amas? -- Pregunto, sin saber realmente lo que hacia.

-- ... Kai te ama... yo soy Kai... debo amarte... -- Susurro, con los ojos cerrados, por eso no pudo ver cuando Rei esbozo una sonrisa.

De pronto, el ascensor paro.

-- ¿Que sucede? -- Pregunto Aki, alarmado. Las luces se apagaron. Maldición! Lo que menos quería era eso, quedar atrapado con Rei.

-- El ascensor se detuvo. -- Respondió. Intento abrir la puerta. -- Oh, no! Estamos atrapados...

-- Rei... 

-- ¿Que sucede? -- Pregunto algo alarmado al notar ese ligero temblor en la voz de su acompañante.

-- No me gusta la oscuridad... -- Respondió. Rei se acerco y lo tomo entre sus brazos. 

La presión era demasiada, los recuerdos que no eran suyos se agolpaban en su mente, imágenes de los viajes por todo el mundo, junto a Rei, esa devoción sentida, no por él, hacia ese gatito. Era demasiado.

En medio de la oscuridad, su corazón latía apresurado, sus ojos se vieron brillando de las lagrimas que deseaban escapar, pero que no quería que viera, su piel se calentó al sentir la piel del neko rozando con la suya. Era ese deseo tan fuerte, pero no era su deseo, era de Kai. Dios! Que dilema!!

Se decidió en un segundo. Sin decir palabra, acerco su rostro al de Rei y lo beso profundamente, como si en eso se le fuera la vida. Rei, sorprendido, no hizo nada al principio, pero, una extraña sensación electrizante llego a su mente. Kai besaba así. Sí! solo lo había besado una vez, pero era suficiente para reconocer el modo de besar de Kai. Primero, ejercía una gran presión, para después abrir su boca con la suya propia. Entonces introducía su lengua y comenzaba a recorrer la boca, prestando mucha atención el los colmillos. Era una manera tan particular, fielmente adoptada por el chico que ahora lo besaba con intensidad.

Rei profundizo aun mas el beso. Aki comenzó a resistirse, pero era en vano, algo dentro de él evitaba que hiciera cualquier cosa por defenderse.

-- Rei... basta... -- Pudo articular.

-- ¿Porque? -- Sus besos habían comenzado a bajar por el cuello del chico.

-- No quiero... -- Otra vez esa sensación. -- No aquí.

-- Cuando... lleguemos a casa? ... -- Pregunto, acariciando por encima de la ropa del azul grisáceo.

-- Si... en casa... lo haremos... cuanto quieras. -- Maldición! Realmente lo deseaba. Esa sensación de complacencia. Deseaba estar con Rei, esa era una parte, pero por otro lado, le temía.

-- mmm ... bien... -- Susurro. Se separo poco a poco de Aki, recuperando ambos el aliento.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Porque eres oscuridad y luz....  
_Kai y Aki. 

_Muéstranos tu ayer, desaparece el mañana.  
_Como debe de ser, Kai es el ayer, el que debe existir, tu, Aki, eres el mañana y debes desaparecer. Solo eres una etapa, sirves solo para la transición. Lo lamento, esa es la verdad, avecilla. 

_Porque el hoy es el ayer y el mañana no existe...  
_Así es, Aki es Kai, pero Aki no tiene un futuro. Mi avecilla, tu no debes existir. 

... comprendo... 

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-- Aki!!! -- Grito el rubio en cuanto se abrió la puerta del elevador. Inmediatamente le dio un fuerte abrazo. 

-- ... Maxie... -- Susurro sin corresponder. Cerro los ojos y lo separo de si. 

-- Aki... lo lamento, por mi culpa quedaron encerrados allí. -- Comenzó a lamentarse. 

-- No te preocupes Max, estamos bien. -- Dijo Rei sonriendo. 

-- No nos paso nada. -- Afirmo Aki, con la mirada baja. Su voz sonaba apagada. 

-- Estas bien Aki-chan? -- Pregunto Max, confundido por la extraña tristeza de su amigo. 

Entonces lo noto. En el cuello del azul grisáceo, un collar con forma de copo de nieve brillaba, tenue, muy tenue. Siguió examinándolo, hasta toparse con las manos del chico, que estaban unidas a las del chino. Estaban tomados de la mano. Una punzada atravesó el cuerpo del rubio. 

-- Estoy bien... -- Respondió. -- Vamonos. 

-- Vamonos. -- Dijo Rei. Max asintió y se fueron, no sin antes recibir un regaño de los guardias del centro comercial por haber estado jugando con los elevadores. 

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-- Rei... Rei... -- Susurraba Aki, mientras sentía como el chino lo besa, explorándolo con sus labios de manera exhaustiva. 

-- Kai... Te amo Kai... -- Repetía sin cesar. 

-- Aquí estoy... mi gatito, soy yo... te amo tanto... -- Respondió Aki, cerrando los ojos, mientras su mente dejaba de trabajar. No, no era Aki, era Kai. 

-- Porque? ... ¿Porque te fuiste? -- Pregunto Rei mientras continuaba desvistiendo al chico. Sus orbes doradas comenzaban a humedecerse. Esa manera de hablar, esa sonrisa, era su Kai, no había duda. 

-- Era... mmm... necesario. -- Contesto. Poco después se vio despojado de su ropa. 

Aki, que no lo era mas, se coloco sobre Rei, comenzando a desvestirlo, acariciando los muslos del chino con gran pasión, presionándole las caderas. Rei comenzaba a gemir ligeramente. 

Era hábil, sus besos bajaban por su pecho, su lengua recorría esa piel hasta llegar al vientre, acariciándolo con suavidad. Todo era tan perfecto. 

-- Mi gatito... no sabes cuanto te amo... 

-- Lo se... tengo miedo de perderte...

-- Tranquilo, estaré a tu lado, siempre... 

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Por fin aceptaste tu destino..."  
... No quedaba de otra.

"¿Quien eres?"  
... Soy Kai.

"¿A quien amas?"  
... A Rei Kon.

"Bien... ¿que te llevo a aceptarlo?"  
... Tienes razón: El hoy es el ayer y el mañana no existe.

"Te extrañare Aki..."  
... No lo harás. 

"¿Porque lo dices?"  
... Porque estarás conmigo. Aun soy Akishima, aun no me he decidido... pero, he aceptado mi destino.

"Entonces no sirvió de nada lo del elevador..."  
... ¡Lo planeaste tu?!

"Era la única forma!"  
... También fuiste tu quien le dijo a Rei!!

"Lo lamento avecilla... todo fue una trampa..."  
... Solo una trampa..... pero no importa, después de todo, mi vida es una farsa.

_Tu vida no vale para mi,  
regresa a ser lo que eras antes  
devuélvenos nuestros sueños..._

_... Esa _es la verdad, es todo lo que desean de mi... ¿Que mas queda? Lo haré. 

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-- ... Maxie... 

Rei miro al chico que dormía junto a él. Había estado susurrando toda la tarde, maldición! el mismo nombre. Max. 

¿Que? ¿Que pasaba? Por un momento creía volver a tener a Kai a su lado, pero al siguiente, solo se encontraba con el pequeño e inocente Akishima, el cual solo parecía pensar en el rubio. 

Habían tenido sexo. No, no lo había violado, de eso estaba seguro. Aki había estado de acuerdo por completo, había entregado su virginidad, todo con tranquilidad, no hubo lagrimas, no hubo sangre ni dolor. Todo había sido perfecto. 

Hasta que el chico se quedo dormido. El collar comenzó a brillar tenue. Fue cuando la tristeza se apodero del rostro del ruso-japonés...

Aparto un mecho del rostro de Aki, para observarlo mejor. Los demás no estaban, habían salido a seguir comprando y paseando. Él se había quedado porque dijo sentirse mal y los demás comprendieron, Aki quiso quedarse con él y también comprendieron. Solo él no comprendía porque, a pesar de saber que ese chico era Kai, en una forma diferente, pero al fin y al cabo Kai. ¿Porque no lo amaba? ¿Si el verdadero Kai lo amaba, ¿Porque no sentía ese amor de parte de Aki? 

Tal vez todo fue un error...

-- No es un error... ya veras que las cosas se solucionaran gatito. -- Susurro la chica, apareciendo de pronto en la habitación.

-- ¿Que haces aquí? -- Pregunto algo molesto. 

-- Vine a ver, solo a eso... veo que conseguiste lo que deseabas. -- Dijo viendo a Akishima semidesnudo, durmiendo en la cama.

-- No...

-- Aki es Kai, ten fe... regresara a ti, solo dale un poco de tiempo. -- Respondió riendo la chica.

-- ¿Que significa ese collar? -- Pregunto Rei notándolo.

-- Con el me comunico con mi avecilla... 

-- Entiendo...

-- Gatito, date cuenta, el ave es tuya. No te sientas culpable si debes capturarla antes. -- Dijo. -- Me voy, Aki esta en tus manos.

Dicho esto, desapareció como siempre. Rei ignoro este hecho y, acercándose a Aki, lo tapo, abrazándose a él. 

-- ... Maxie... -- Susurro una vez mas el azul grisáceo.

Rei suspiro. No tenia idea de cuanto soportaría eso...

**  
**

** listo!! nn espero que les halla gustado!! u.u pobre Aki... xD por algo es mi OC! nnU jeje, muchas gracias por leer el fic. Dejen review nn**

**Oyasumi n  
:: Carpe Diem ::**


End file.
